Most of hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) networks in Germany are built using the “BK” Standard. BK is a German standard meaning BundesKabelnetz, and it includes standardization of cable distribution networks that end at the home connection point. Presently, the largest cable operators in Germany have upgraded based on the BK standard. For example, 90% of cable operator Kabel Deutschland's (KDG) network and around 70% of Unitymedia's network is based on the BK standard. The former KabelBW (KBW) network was upgraded, though some of the KBW network resembles generic HFC rather than BK.
The BK standard defines cable types (mostly buried coax), node housing and modules, signal levels at all points in the network, and detailed specifications for network architecture, connectors, taps, and other network elements. As the BK standard has evolved, so has Remote PHY. Remote PHY refers to the technique of moving the PHY circuit out of a device such as a Converged Cable Access Platform (CCAP) and putting the PHY circuit at the end of a network. Remote PHY builds upon the work started with the modular cable modem termination system (CMTS) (M-CMTS) and Modular Headend Architecture (MHA) at CableLabs.
Thus, techniques for integrating Remote PHY with BK technology are desirable.